


Motel Room Walls are very thin (They'll hear you scream, Baby)

by Sijglind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijglind/pseuds/Sijglind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Dean is very talkative when he fucks Sam.<br/><em>Spread your legs, yeah, just like that, oh fuck. Fuck, Sammy, looks so good. Aw, don’t blush baby. Hey, don’t hide your face, lemme see. C’mon. Good boy. You like that? Knew you would, baby.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Room Walls are very thin (They'll hear you scream, Baby)

C’mon, turn around. Yeah, that’s good, now lean forward, support yourself on the back. Spread your legs, yeah, just like that, oh fuck. Fuck, Sammy, looks so good. Nice little ass up in the air, tight pink hole between your cheeks. Aw, don’t blush baby. Hey, don’t hide your face, lemme see. C’mon. Good boy. You like that? Knew you would, baby. God, you’re so tight, have to prep you for my cock. Shh, relax, not gonna hurt you—gonna make you feel so good, baby. Make you forget your own name. Gonna fuck you hard and deep until you beg. Don’t believe me, baby? Gonna show you. Make you come so hard you’ll still be out of it tomorrow. Make you scream. Whole motel will know what we’re doing. Stop hiding your face, Sammy. Yeah, that’s good. Wish you could see yourself now, baby, all stretched out around my fingers. Only looks better with my cock in your hole. Should take a photo of it and show you, baby. You’d like that? Don’t lie, Sammy, know you’d like it. Gonna leave it with you when Dad and I are on a hunt so you don’t feel so alone. Will help you remember how it feels to have my cock inside you when you jerk off. Shh, just a second, not gonna leave you all empty. Not a tease. See? So tight, Sammy. Feels so good, hot and perfect around me. Nuh uh, not so fast. Don’t wanna hurt you. Stop touching yourself. Not gonna come until I tell you. Yeah, that’s it. Good boy. Look at you, almost silent for once. Fucking the backtalk right out of you, huh. Nah, don’t start now, baby, or I’ll change my mind. Yeah, that’s better, only wanna hear ‘please’ and ‘more’ and ‘harder’ from you from now on.

Yeah, that’s it, Sammy, that’s it. Let it go.

Fucking perfect, baby.


End file.
